At the present time, there is no available apparatus which can be used by an individual to spread the eyelids and keep them open for a prolonged period of time, while at the same time providing an unlimited stream of irrigating fluid (not drops), delivered with proper pressure so as to not damage the eye, and directed into the eye to irrigate it of an irritating substance.
The present invention provides such apparatus.